


"Acid Wash Jeans"

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Feelings, First morning together, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waffles, magnus and alec being cute, seriously it's the fluffiest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: “How about you, Shadowhunter?”, he asked, trying to sound casual, failing miserably. “What are you afraid of?”Alec turned his head to look at him properly. Magnus' breath hitched, hit with the sudden openness in the Shadowhunter's hazel eyes.Extended scene from 2x18





	"Acid Wash Jeans"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, thanks for stopping by! So I decided to write some Malec fluff since we're all going to die on Monday watching the finale, and we need all the fluff we can get. I've been meaning to write this one for a while, and I needed to cheer myself up from all the angst. I still need to process everything we've seen in 3b, so I don't know if I'll write extended scenes from that yet. But in the meantime, enjoy this one-shot from one of my favorite Malec moments in 2b. Enjoy!

 

 

 

“Then I met you”. 

Alec smiled at how Magnus’ words echoed his: _Until you came along_. Maybe he hadn’t closed himself off for a hundred years, but he knew all too well how damaging It could be not letting yourself feel. Looking back, he honestly couldn’t picture how his life would’ve turned out if he hadn’t met Magnus. He still had a long way to go, but with him... it didn’t seem so difficult. He reached for the warlock’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

 

Magnus felt himself getting rid of walls he’d never put down for anyone else before. He hadn’t been dating Alec for long, but everything felt different with him. _You’ve unlocked something in me_. He remembered how even though it was the most vulnerable he’d let himself be in almost a century, he had wanted to say it. Wanting to be vulnerable with someone wasn’t something he thought would come that easily for him, and yet, with Alec… It was scary, but somehow he knew it was right. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, reveling in the golden hours of the morning before Magnus started to think that maybe he’d said too much. He cleared his throat.

 

“How about you, Shadowhunter?”, he asked, trying to sound casual, failing miserably. “What are _you_ afraid of?”

 Alec turned his head to look at him properly. Magnus' breath hitched, hit with the sudden openness in Alexander's hazel eyes.

 “I guess pretty much the same thing. Losing the people I care about, having… having my heart broken”, Alec hesitated. Magnus offered him a small smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere”, he whispered gently.

Alec smiled back at him softly.

“Me neither”. 

 

Alec felt the intensity behind their words. It didn’t feel like it, but he wondered if maybe it was too big of a conversation for their first morning together. His heart fluttered at the thought: _their first morning together_. They’d woken up in the same place before, of course, when he'd accidentally spent the night, but back then he still panicked whenever the warlock made eye contact with him, touched him... But being like this, trusting each other, sharing the same bed after making…after sleeping together, in every sense of the word… wow. He never thought he’d ever have that. And now he couldn’t wait to wake up next to Magnus every morning.

 

He tried to lighten the mood.

“And acid-wash jeans, too, I never understood that trend”. 

Magnus let out a laugh, earning the most beautiful grin from the Shadowhunter. 

“Hey, you know what? There’s another step we could take right now”, Magnus said, excited.

“What is it?” Alec asked, tilting his head in confusion. How someone could be so sexy and adorable at the same time, Magnus didn’t know.

“Making it official. I know we haven't actually said it out loud, so... Alexander Lightwood, would you be my boyfriend?” 

The Shadowhunter was stunned for a few seconds, then he nodded softly at Magnus with a shy, adoring smile on his face.

“I thought what we did last night made it more than official, though”, he answered, blushing slightly. This boy was still so innocent, it warmed Magnus’ heart. 

 “Well, what can I say? I’m old-fashioned like that”, Magnus laughed.

 

He rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, tracing patterns on Alec’s chest with his right hand. He sighed in contentment, shamelessly eyeing his boyfriend up and down. Wow, _his boyfriend_. He couldn’t remember the last time that term made him feel like was going to burst from happiness.

“What’s this one for?” Magnus asked not so innocently, moving his hand up to trace Alec’s tiny swirly rune on his shoulder. The Shadowhunter’s deflect rune on his neck was sexy, of course, but this one… this one was just begging to be kissed. Or bitten, whichever happened first. 

 “Stealth”, Alec answered, chuckling, apparently sensitive in that spot. _Interesting_ , Magnus thought, filing that for later. 

 

“Hmmm”, the warlock answered absentmindedly, leaning in to kiss it. “And this one?” He said as he pointed to the one on his bicep.

“Strength”.

“Ah, makes sense”, Magnus chuckled back before kissing that one as well. Alec laughed softly. 

“I thought you’d knew all of these, you’re a centuries year old warlock”, Alec said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Shhh, you’re ruining the game, Alexander”, the warlock winked. Alec pursed his lips trying to suppress a smile, much like that time when Magnus had brushed his fingers upon Alec's cheek, pretending to fix the collar of his jacket. Magnus huffed out a laugh at the memory. He sat up, smirking down at the Shadowhunter. 

 

“Are you hungry? We can have some breakfast before you get back to the Institute for real”, Magnus squinted at him. 

Alec smiled teasingly. “I don’t have to be back for at least a couple of hours”. 

Magnus smirked at him. He was about to suggest a different activity to pass the time when Alec spoke again. 

“I seem to recall something about you conjuring up mean Belgian waffles”, he said cheekily, sitting up, leaning closer to Magnus’ face. 

“Oh, no, no, no. I seem to recall _you_ rejecting that offer, angel. No, if you want waffles, you’ll have to make them yourself”, he answered, trying to sound firm but ending up joining Alec in his giggles. What was this Shadowhunter doing to him? He closed the space between them, giving Alec a quick peck on the lips, proud of his self-control. 

Alec sighed, pulling away slightly.

“I better start practicing, then”, he said, leaning in for another kiss, reaching for Magnus’ neck with gentle fingers. So much for self-control, Magnus thought as he parted his lips with a soft moan, not feeling one bit sorry. Alec gently pushed Magnus back onto the bed, rolling on top of him, the silky sheets flowing around them like liquid gold.

“Hmmm, what about… the waffles?” Magnus asked, breathless. Alec shook his head as he stared into his boyfriend’s cat eyes, not quite believing his luck.  

“They can wait”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> This one is for everyone who's bookmarked my stuff, you have no idea how grateful I am. I see you and I love you guys! (I won't name you in case you don't want your usernames mentioned on stuff, lol).  
> Good luck watching the finale!
> 
> *Edit*  
> 170 kudos?! You guuuys, thank you so much :')


End file.
